Nobodies Remembered
by HawkRider
Summary: Sequel to Nobodies Forgotten. There are nine new members, and two have passed away. But in every Soul, there is some darkness. And who knows what it may unveil... OCs. Semi-AU.
1. Prologue Changes In A Year

**Korrax: We're back!**

**Krixae: It's about time.**

**Me: Hey, I had to wait for the new characters. Which reminds me, crediting!**

**Caixsa: Right, going through by number of the new guys, they belong to... Kirkysaurus, Destiny's Call, Leixym, Agent Red-Duck, Brokan Locket, Emotionless-Demon (over on DeviantART), Emotionless-Demon, Destiny's Call and Nyx's-Angel.**

**Me: Thanks to seven guys. This fic does seem to be somewhat unpopular... Anyway, I wont keep you waiting. Here is the sequel to _Nobodies Forgotten_, _Nobodies Remembered_.**

* * *

A lot can change in a year.

First there were the more striking changes.

Like the nine new members who had been recruited over that time. Navix, Jinxabnem 'Jinx', Nelaxathi, Vixen, Codyx 'Chee', Noxcorn, Tendax, Tiraxcovi and Nexdrak.

Navix was found in Atlantica, a half-jellyfish with power over Music, including having hings call Tadtones to help him fight, as well as a harp that changed size.

Jinx came from Halloween Town, and absolutely hated the place. He'd been found by Caixsa, and had power over Luck, his weapon even being a pistol that shot waves of bad luck.

Nelaxathi was next. He was an old friend of one of the members, Leixym, who was also the one that found him. His power is Wonder and Emotion, and fights with a wand that turns into a katana when waved a certain way.

The next was Vixen, a terribe gambler who'd been found by Luxord in Hollow Bastion. He has Telekinesis, not hugely strong though, and fights with rockets, among other exploding objects.

Afterwards was Chee, short for Cheetos due to his love for them. He lived in Traverse Town, and was found by Caixsa. He, like Axel, could summon fire, but more using it to cover his arms or legs or other bodyparts to attack. He wields a small shuriken, which he sets on fire as he throws it.

Noxcorn and Tendax joined at the same time, both living in Hollow Bastion until their unremembered death, though both think they were poisoned by Tendax's father. They can share their sight, helpful in fights sometimes. Noxcorn uses a sniper rifle and bazooka while Tendax dual wield pistols. They were also dating, both as Somebodies and Nobodies.

Tiraxcovi had been found by Korrax in Wonderland, and they found their personalities matched really well. She is a Necromancer, favouring skeletons, and had a whip with hooks that looked ready to tear into flesh.

Finally was Nexdrak, found by Marluxia in Hollow Bastion, and was among the first to manage to break through Haxisal's shell, definetly the quickest. She had power over Ink and weilds a pen to control ink, as well as her Katana, Serenity.

There were also a faor few surprise romances, plus some that had been completely unexpected, even by The Cupids, who'd been hard at work practically constantly.

One big surprise to everybody was Zoxey and Navex. It had been slow, almost painfully, but one day (rather recently), Krixae walked into the Grey Area, saw them, and burst out laughing. Black and Midnight Blue had been blended in a way that she'd found only meant one thing.

Love.

Krixae'd shouted it out between laughs.

She'd recieved glares from the two in question, but otherwise nothing.

Three of The Cupids were dating, two of them set up by Exneri. She'd managed to get Lavonax to confess her love to Zexion, utilising the romantic power of Mistletoe when Xemnas had been convinced to let them celebrate Christmas, as well as Krixae with Roxas. She hadn't told anyone how she did it, but one morning, Krixae had found herself curled up next to Roxas in his room. To say she'd been surprised would have been an understatement.

There were a couple of other unexpected pairings too, as well as two new love triangles.

Caixsa was being fought over by two of the new members, Navix and Chee. Although Chee flirted with every straight and bi guy he liked the look of there, it had been counted as a love triangle. Both were giving it everything they'd got, though Caixsa was rather neutral about it.

Krixae had confided in The Cupids that he still hadn't gotten over Korrax, and begged them not to interfere with his lov elife.

They'd, reluctantly, agreed.

The other was centred around Exneri, again with two of the new members. These two were Jinx and Nelaxathi, but neither really seemed to know about the other, both just flirted with her. Exneri seemed to be struggling to choose, and was being pushed by The Cupids.

Some others had started dating as well, though, like Marluxia and Tiraxcovi. Which seems odd just looking at their powers, but inevitable with their personalities.

There really were not that many members no longer not dating. Or flirting.

The Cupids were worrying for their jobs.

There were also some changes to the Castle itself. There were several new rooms, and The Dining Room of Darkness had been replaced with The Dining Room of Disparage. Upon entering, everyone became much more critical and negatively criticizing than normal.

But there was one other change.

In Proof of Existence, two portals had collapsed. The plaques in front of both were red, but still displayed the horrible reminder of who they belonged to.

Two pairs of fists.

XXVII and XXXII.

Coerixn and Xager.

Everybody tried to forget, but nobody could forget the events that lead to the two being banished and, eventually, dying.

Most hoped painfully.

The others wished they'd had the chance to torture them before hand.

The members had changed a lot too. Most were taller, some had gained scars and a fair few had new hairstyles too. Some were fatter, some thinner, and some as lean or muscular as ever. Some were more welcoming, more friendly, while there was a reforming shell elsewhere.

And most of all now...

... They knew that trouble could come from anywhere.

Even from within.

* * *

**Me: What do you think of the prologue?**

**Texsh: Boring.**

**Tiraxcovi: No one asked you.**

**Me: I asked the readers.**

**Texsh: (Grumbles and goes off to find Korrax)**

**Kraxnf: Zzzz...**

**Me: Anyway, I would like to hear what you guys think, if you have a suggestion for any of the new guys' epithets (I have ideas, but they're terrible already) and I would also like to hear if, over the course of this story, you have anything you want to see, I'll try to fit it into the fic. Or the sequel.**

**Caixsa: So, this is mine and Hawk's birthday goody bag for you! Sometime around now I'll become seventeen! (*CENSORED*) years older than the author!**

**Me: Don't remind me...**


	2. Big Bad Feeling

**Me: This is almost a second prologue.. **

**Caixsa: One scene? Really?**

**Leixym: I think it's an interesting idea!**

**Me: Anyway, you may like to know that there will be four fics in total, at the least. I already have plans for them.**

**Haxisal: Ideas, not plans.**

**Exneri: _Anyway, we're sorry for the delay._**

**Caixsa: Blame it on life-leeching exams**

**Me: So here we go!**

* * *

The sigh was audible.

Haxisal glanced towards Caixsa, sitting across from her in the Grey Room, before returning to her notebook, hastily scribbling down the report for her recon mission to Dwarf Woodlands. XIrama had joined her on the mission, and boy did they behave differently. While Haxisal was focused on finding out everything they could, the older girl was prancing around and picking flowers for her boyfriend. It wore her out to no end, and she was impatient to finish her report.

"Cai? Are you all right?" Haxisal turned her head to see Krixae, the joint youngest alongside herself. She was next to Roxas, and the two of them sat beside The Blinded Storm. "You look sad…"

"I'm fine…" It was an obvious lie, and Roxas clasped his friend's shoulder.

"It's not. I can tell." He stated.

Caixsa sighed again, then gave up. "I was thinking about how all of this seems too good to be true. I mean, Coerixn and Xager are dead, Vexen's been banned from making the serum and most of us are happy and dating most exceptions in this room now. I was just trying to think what could happen to us next…"

"That's a depressing thought…" The four turned to see Uxye. The cross dresser had opened up somewhat over the last year, but was still quite shy. He talked a bit more, but only around his friends.

"I agree." Haxisal added, getting her view across quickly. Then she sent Caixsa a very quick we-need-to-talk glance. There was a slight nod in response.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a pessimist…" Caixsa rubbed the back of his head.

"It's all right, we're used to it!" Leixym added, walking in alongside her twin.

"_It makes it a challenge!_" Exneri added, earning a glare from Krixae.

"What a challenge?" Roxas asked.

"Mat…" She felt something catch her leg as she walked forwards, tripping her. She glared at Krixae, who was using a very innocent face. That, combined with the halo, wings and pale skin, made her look like an angel. _Wait, wings? I need my eyes checked…_ Leixym thought as she stood, rubbing the side of her face. "So, where were you guys sent?"

"I got to go with Noxcorn and Tendax to Agrabah. Pureblood Heartless outbreak." Krixae told them.

"Me and Cai went with Chee to Olympus Coliseum. It was a normal heart sweep, in a tournament..." Roxas told them.

"Chee wouldn't stop flirting with me…"

"At least you weren't stuck with two hormonal guys! We were sent off to restock on some crystals in Traverse Town." Leixym shuddered. "Korrax and Texsh really need to learn about something called modesty."

There was a round of chuckling.

"_Me and Uxye got a duo mission in Port Royal. We had to infiltrate a bar and extract Luxord._"

The chuckling returned.

"I'm glad these cloaks, which should make us stand out, are really good for blending in." Leixym muttered. "I felt I would die of embarrassment when those two started to make out in the middle of Market Street. I'm scarred for life!" She cried.

"What about you Hax?" Said girl flinched slightly at the nickname Krixae gave her.

"Call me that again and you will die." Came the warning. Thy could practically see the aura of anger around her.

"Why is she glowing purple?" Uxye asked.

"So, what happened today?" Haxsal quickly replied to the question, explaining what happened in brief.

"In short, she was Xirama." She finished, returning to her work.

"Right…" Leixym said after a few minutes of silence. "Food?"

"Yeah! Whose turn is it to cook?" Krixae asked.

"Lexaeus and Zexion, meaning the food will actually be edible." Roxas joked.

"Yes!" Leixym cheered.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just going to stay here for a minute." Caixsa said, waiting for the others to go.

Once they left, he turned to Haxisal. "You felt it too?"

"So did Zoxey. Something's going to happen, something big, something bad…"

"Wolf!" Came a shout from across the room, and the two turned to glare at Demyx. But it was hard to set water of fire.

"Dinner's nearly ready." Haxisal told him, still glaring, as he nodded, looking scared as Caixsa summoned his Naginata and pretend to check it for damage.

Demyx was still for a second. "Run! Run away!" Cried the drama queen as s/he fled down the corridor, towards the Dining Room of Disparage, another new addition, courtesy of Mans... Xemnas.

"Something out of our control…" Caixsa sighed. Again.

There was a rumble, and Haxisal stood. "Need food." Was all she said before quickly walking off into a Dark Corridor made moments before.

Caixsa took one last look around the room before he followed, the Dark Corridor closing as something moved in the shadows of the room.

"Massster will love thisss…" It hissed before disappearing, as if it had never been there at all…

* * *

**Me: Yes, I went straight in with the hissing guy.**

**Zoxey: Dull chapter.**

**Leixym: I thought it was good!**

**Zoxey: Because you were in it.**

**Maylenex: Hey, are we going to get bigger parts in this?**

**Cloudx: I'm curious.**

**Me: Yes, you will all get a major part in at least one chapter, and each should get a scene with just two or three people in the last installment. And that's a promise.**


	3. Its Master's Slave

**Me: Short scene that was written in secret from the main cast, so they have no clue about this. I hope you like. And yes, I know that it's a short chapter, but hey. It gives you a view of the other side, supplies some dramatic irony and a view of the villain of the story… A small one though.**

* * *

The creature scurried down the dark corridors of the castle, blinding by the darkness but still sensing the way through the twisting maze of passages that would inevitably lead to his destination. They never lead the users travel anywhere they, or the Master, wanted them to go.

It emerged into a space that looked identical to the last, pitch black and silent. The creature could sense the size of the room, however, and lay down in respect for it's Master, sitting at the far end of the room.

"Massster. I bring good newsss…" It hissed, each 's' elongating for several seconds.

"Tell me what the news is then, slave!" The voice boomed through the hall, the echoes ricocheting around the room amplifying the voice and making it seem to come from every direction at once.

"Two of the chosssen sssubjectsss have begun to ressspond…" It responded, it's voice muffled slightly by the floor of the hall. "Numbersss ssseven hundred and fifty sssix, eight hundred and twenty one and nine hundred and sssixty two…"

There was a 'hump', which again echoed, followed by a chuckle. "Yes, that is good… How many have died?"

"Another sssixty one, pussshing the total up to nine hundred and forty four."

"Out of one thousand, fifty four have survived and only three are beginning to show the signs?"

The creature whimpered at the anger in his Master's voice.

"Yesss. Pleassse forgive me Massster! I am your loyal ssslave..."

"You promised me more than this. You deserve your punishment…" There was the sound of a bell, a quiet tinkle. "Be gone! Return to the World that you came from, to live in despair and misery!"

And the creature vanished.

A chuckle grew from the back of the room, and it filled with light, revealing the true horror of the room around him…

* * *

**Me: Did you like? I felt I should give this a try. I'd appreciate knowing what you thought of this little strategy. I've been eager to try it for a while. Now seemed like the perfect time.**

**Korrax: What are you doing Hawk?**

**Me: Oh, nothing. I'll be at the party I gave you in just a minute… _Got to go. Bye._**


	4. Premontions Of Doom

**Me: Well, exams are finally over! When this was written. I forgot to publish this...  
**

**All: (Pull strings on Party Poppers and cheer).**

**Cloudx: So there's finally going to be some updates?**

**Maylenex: Hush now, I want to read this chapter. I'm the star!**

**Me: All right, without further ado...**

* * *

Maylenex sighed as she stared at the large box of strawberries. She was in charge of breakfast that morning, and there had been a delivery, courtesy of Lexaeus, the only one who could lift the box, and a note demanding two hundred and fifty liters of strawberry milkshake to be made, in time for breakfast.

No prizes for guessing that it was Korrax.

She quickly tossed a pancake, then threw it over her head, where Xaldin caught it on a small but powerful updraft that managed to keep it from falling. The warm air also made sure it was properly cooked and stayed warm.

"We need someone else." He stated, glancing at the ten pans next to the ten five liter jug of pancake batter. "Really."

"Cloudx is sorting out the table right now, if that helps." The girl told him, eyes fluttering slightly as she thought of her boyfriend. They had been one of the first targets of the Cupids, and thanked them afterwards. They hadn't been hugely discreet after all. Krixae just yelled at them to kiss, that it was obvious that they liked each other, even without her power.

"That'll help..." Xaldin quickly caught another pancake before it hit him in the face.

"Morning!" The two turned to see Tiraxcovi, looking slightly groggy but otherwise her normal cheery self. "Need a hand?"

"Sure!" Maylenex chimed back, motioning to the over-sized box. "Xaldin, watch out." She added, pouring more batter into one pan before flipping a second and throwing a third to Xaldin.

"Man, Korrax likes his strawberries." Maylenex took a glance and noticed Tiraxcovi, daunted by the size of the box. "Got a recipe?"

"It's in the box. Layer five, section two... card... somewhere around twenty."

"Thanks!" Tiraxcovi took down the large recipee box, flicking through four layers of related recipes and opening the fifth, flicking to the appropriate section and finding the page. "Nineteen! Close!" She called, pulling out the card.

"For five hundred milliliters, two cups of milk and two teaspoons of sugar for every eight to ten strawberries..." She checked the box. They were all purely fruit, and the estimated number of strawberries were shown. One thousand. "That's five hundred left over!" She sighed, before grabbing a ladder and large bowl, ducking as a pancake flew over her head. "Wish me luck!" She called as she leaned the ladder against the box and beginning to climb.

"Good luck! Try not to drown!" Maylenex joked.

"Thanks!" She reached the top. "One, two, three..."

* * *

"Took long enough..." Korrax growled as the ten liter jug was place in front of him, the pink liquid filling it almost to the brim.

"Impolite, aren't you?" Tiraxcovi replied. It was more the room talking than them, but it still didn't stop them from viewing things in a negative light. And making sure that that opinion was shown.

The table, twenty five seats long, had no real seating plan. The Nobodies just generally drifted to the same places. The quiet ones mostly took the end away from Xemnas, always at the head, while The Cupids and their boyfriends took the seats just up from them, normally a row between the two. Most others took the next seats up, but some of the senior members took the seats closest to Xemnas. Saix was always on his right, while it was often Vexen on the other side, unless he had to discuss an experiment with Haxisal.

Maylenex frowned at the fridge as this happened. While there were two industrial-sized fridges, they were half-packed with jugs of strawberry milkshake. "Some of these are going into Korrax's fridge." She muttered, trying to rearrange to get more space to fit the large dessert she'd made for after dinner that night.

Korrax would love it.

Hence why twenty were made.

That, and the sheer number of what they had.

"Layer five, section seven, card fourteen..." She muttered as she replaced the card, filing it away for another time. "We need to find his secret collection..." She thought, thinking about the small collection of recipes one of the other members sometimes cooked.

"Refill!" She heard from the next room, and she reopened the fridge, pulling out one of the jugs and placing it in the serving hatch before turning to tuck into her plate of pancakes, beginning to sing as she did so.

"_She's into superstition, black cats, and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonit..."_ She trailed off, feeling a chill run up her spine, along with a sense of looming despair.

She swallowed the mouthful, and shivered. It felt like it had grown colder. Much colder.

She walked to the serving hatch. "Anyone else feel cold?" She called out.

She saw three people at the end of the table exchange glances.

"No! In fact it's too warm!" Several Nobodies cried, others muttering complaints about the air conditioning, or rather lack of.

Zoxey walked over. "Need any help?" She asked, slightly grudgingly, as she discreetly tossed the other girl a piece of paper.

"No, I'm good." Maylenex picked up the paper, heading back to her pancakes as Tiraxcovi returned.

"A sudden cold feeling?" She asked. "Chill running up the spine, looming feeling of despair?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"It happened to me too..."

* * *

**Maylenex: What even was that?**

**Tiraxcovi: TELL US! Or skeletons will get you in your sleep.**

**Me: I'll tell you later. In private.**

**Caixsa: Am I going to be the only guy?**

**Me: No. And there will be... more Nobodies involved. As you guys are.**

**Korrax: Does this have something to do with what you were doing at the party?**

**Me: No, of course not...**

**Kraxnf: Zzzz...**

**Me: Anyone have any clue as to why Kraxnf sleeps in here sometimes?**

**Cloudx: Too tired to move.**

**Noxcorn: Anyway, we'll be off now. Hawk shall plan and we'll try to figure out what he's planning!**

**All: _C__hikai uchinimata ao u!_**


	5. Chilly Spells In A Summer's Heat

**Xirama: Yay! An update!**

**Zoxey: So does this mean this is off Hiatus or not?**

**Me: Unfortunately, it's going back up at the end of this chapter.**

**Korrax: Aw...**

**Me: Yeah, I wrote this chapter so that I could tell you I have this mostly planned out. There will be two more short chapters (not including this one), then I'll get to write longer ones. And the plot will get underway.**

**Cloudx: It took you long enough.**

**Me: By the way, there will be no spoilers to tell you that this fic will center around ten of the OCs. Try to guess who.**

**Caixsa: Can we start?**

* * *

Codyx, Noxcorn and Tendax were all in the Gym of Joyless Toil, a large white room with various traps, a second floor made of platforms suspended at different heights. There was a small green button next to a large red one that would turn the room into a maze. The red retracted most of the upper level to the ceiling.

Currently, the three were using the targets on one wall. While Codyx was trying to hit the target at all with his shuriken, Noxcorn and Tendax were hitting the bull's eye with every shot with their respective weapons.

They were silent while they trained, but anyone with any observation skills would notice how close Noxcorn and Tendax were. One was lying on the floor, behind a small wall, the other standing next to him, his foot brushing against Noxcorn's waist. Whenever Tendax had to reload, he would make sure to make some show of affection (breaking Xemnas' rules concerning PDAs, not that anyone actually obeyed that anyway), such as a ruffle of the hair, a quick kiss, or even a stroke on occasion.

Codyx glanced at them enviously on occasion, wishing he and Caixsa could do something like that.

Suddenly, he shuddered. It felt like the room had dropped below zero degrees centigrade in half a second. Dismissing his shuriken, he wrapped himself in his arms, trying to stay warm.

"What's wrong T?" Codyx turned, seeing that Tendax was almost mimicking him. Strangely, Noxcorn didn't seem to feel anything.

"It's freezing in here!" Tendax sounded annoyed. "What do you think's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Noxcorn wiped his forehead before running a hand through his hair. "It's boiling in here!" He moaned, stripping out of the Organization coat, leaving him in a black t-shirt, gloves, trousers and boots.

The cold passed as soon as it came, and Codyx and Tendax were once again overheating in the boiling room. They silently agreed with Noxcorn, no coat would definitely be better.

* * *

The Grey Area seemed fairly empty that morning. There were only five members already there, waiting for their missions. Cuddled in a corner, idly sketching on a pad of paper, was Xasech, tilting his head every so often in a way that might have been cute if his hood was down.

Meanwhile, two of the sofas were occupied. Onyzx and Xion took up one, the latter lying with her head in the former's lap, smiling as Onyzx played with her hair. The other held Jinxabnem and Exneri, the former flirting, in his own way, with the latter, who was being polite, but obviously was too tired to pay any close attention. Cue a yawn.

You see, the cold feelings them members got always had a pattern. It was always more than one at a time, while they were not necessarily in the same room (a note I forgot, Caixsa, Haxisal and Zoxey were in their Proofs when they got their premonitions).

Cue the feeling.

It happened quickly. Xasech suddenly looked upwards, glaring at the freezing air surrounding him. Onyzx shuddered, his hand freezing mid stroke. Jinxabnem paused mid word, staying frozen in space for less than half a second, then continued, rubbing his hands together to try to generate some heat.

"All right. When did Hawk put in an air conditioner?" Onyzx asked, earning him a shoe.

"There isn't any silly." Xion teased. "It's actually pretty warm, right you four?" She spoke up.

"It's freezing!"

"_It's great! Sunbathing weather!_" Exneri's comment almost overwhelmed Jinxabnem's with how loud it was. Apparently, Exneri has no volume control when she's tired.

With a brief glance over to Xasech, they confirmed it. Three of them were suddenly freezing, while the two girls were fine.

Then in was over. The temperature returned to normal.

"It really seemed like something was about to happen..." Jinxabnem muttered.

"_You're sounding like Cai! He was saying something like that yesterday._" Exneri told him. This ranged. It started quietly, then suddenly escalated in volume before slowly decreasing.

Gears began to spin in both Onyzx and Jinxabnem's heads. Xasech returned to his sketching.

* * *

**Me: Well, there goes this chapter. Try to guess the ten, why don't you? (Yawns)**

**Caixsa: You should get more sleep.**

**Me: It's not my fault I have to get up at five each morning.**

**Korrax: It is. You know you could spend another hour and a half in bed and still go through your routine.**

**Me: ... KORRAX! There's a truck full of strawberries outside!**

**Korrax: YAY! (Runs off)**

**Cloudx: Wasn't that a little mean?**


	6. Teaming Up with bonus

**Caixsa: At last?**

**Me: At last. This is now in progress.**

**Haxisal: Meaning?**

**Me: You guys are back in business! As is this fic!**

**Maylenex: YAY!**

**Codyx: Let's party!**

**Me: You may want to read the chapter first.**

**Maylenex: You forgot.**

**Me: What?**

**Tendax: The competition. Zoxey?**

**Zoxey: There is a catchphrase in this chapter. The catchphrase belongs to someone NOT featured in Kingdom Hearts. Find it and PM Hawk for your surprise prize. Now start the chapter.**

* * *

It was Zexion who first noticed something was wrong.

He had always been an early riser, even going by what few memories he still had of his time as a Somebody, and so was always among the first to wake up each day, a role he shared with only a couple of the later members, from after Roxas and Xion joined.

So he was surprised when Caixsa never came down from his room. The same happened when Haxisal never appeared.

But he didn't pay it any attention, figuring that the two of them had decided to go for extra training instead. And so he continued to read.

So, it was more Noxcorn who noticed it.

After all, it is much stranger to wake up suddenly without someone curled around you. Especially when you fell asleep like that. And when you know that the other will never get up on his own.

The surprise was instant, the shock lagging slightly behind and the fear only seconds after. Never the less, he fought to remain calm, thinking he must have over slept or that Tendax had to go to the toilet.

Two quick checks had him angry that things weren't going his way, already storming off towards Xemnas' room to demand a meeting.

* * *

As the members gathered in Where Nothing Gathers, the various Nobodies noticed some strange things. Such as the fuming Noxcorn, and the fact that Zexion wasn't reading. Korrax also looked worried, he was in his own throne for a change. Even Cloudx and Navex were acting up, each looking rather nervous. Marluxia was biting her... his nails. Then, there were the empty thrones.

"Attention all!" Xemnas called from his place on the top of the room. "It has come to my attention that certian members of the Organization have vanished overnight!" He called. "Numbers XV, XXI, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXIX, XXXVI, XXXIX, XLIII and XLIV, to be specific." He looked around. Everyone looked confused. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing for some Aspirin. "Caixsa, Xasech, Onyxz, Zoxey, Maylenex, Haxisal, Jinxabnem, Codyx, Tendax and Tiraxcovi."

"Well? Where are they?" Noxcorn snapped, earning surprised looks from around the room.

"We don't know." Saix cut in. "That's the problem. If you have any information, we would... like to know."

Noxcorn muttered something unitteligable, then crossed his arms and sunk into his throne.

"So what are we going to do?" Navix asked, silently hoping Caixsa was alright.

"Why we all go out to look?" Xirama shouted, already preparing to summon a Dark Corridor to Drawf Woodlands.

"No." Xemnas replied.

"What?" Navex growled.

"I have consulted with IV and VII. You may have noticed that IV is not present." Everyone glanced at The Chilly Academic's throne, which was indeed empty. "We have decided on a strategy. Vexen made a WTF, which carries out a FTW."

"... What?" That comment by Axel was enough to send most of the less tense members into fits of laughter.

"They are acronyms." Nexdrak said. "WTF is the World Turn-off Furnishing, and FTW is Fully Terminating Worlds." She paused. "It's not as threatening as it sounds. It merely cuts off selected people or Nobodies from entering or leaving certain Worlds." She added, calming some of the sudden temper surges.

"Thank you Nexdrak." Xemnas said. "Right now, Vexen is narrowing down the Worlds the ten can travel to, including the one they are on. He should return soon with a full report." He continued. "We will need to decid who will go to find the missing Nobodies." Several Nobodies raised their hands. "Any who wish to join the team will report to the Grey Area now. The rest of you will have the morning off." He offered, surprising everyone gathered.

* * *

A total of twenty members gathered in the Grey Area, within five minutes of each other. Xemnas and Saix were there instantly after the meeting, while others slowly joined the group. The first ones were the ones dating the missing members, specifically Zexion, Marluxia, Cloudx, Navex and Noxcorn were all there almost as soon as Xemnas, with Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Xirama, Uxye, Leixym, Kraxnf, Lavonax, Exneri, Krixae, Navix, Nelaxanthi and joining soon after.

"All right." Xemnas spoke, quietening the conversations that had sprung up. "Now it is..."

"Wait!" Everyone turned as Korrax ran in, panting. "Sorry. Texsh didn't want me to come. I had to put him in a rather... painful situation." He paused. "A note for you all, don't go into his room until I get rid of the vines." He shuddered. "Carry on."

Xemnas once again wished for some aspirin, then started again. "Now it is time to choose the members of the expedition who will search for the ten missing members." He paused for effect. "Since it was his idea, Noxcord will lead the team." He looked towards said Nobody, earning a brief nod.

"Also, I cannot allow any Keyblade wielders to join this mission."

"WHAT?!" All heads turned to Korrax. "Why didn't you mention it in the meeting?!" He yelled.

"Because shut up." Came the reply. "So XIII, XIV and XXII, all of you are out." He paused, waiting to see if any would leave the room. "That leaves us with sixteen possible members for this expedition. We can also rule out Krixae and Kraxnf."

"Why?" Krixae asked.

"Because you fall sick too easily and Kraxnf... well..." He gestured to the greenette, who had fallen asleep at some point. Larxene was poking him to try to wake him up, but even with a jolt it wasn't working.

"Then I'm out." Larxene spoke up, already slinging the still asleep Kraxnf over her shoulder.

"Well, that leaves thirteen members applicable for this mission. Noxcorn has been chosen. Anyone else want to nominate?"

"I want Navix to take my place." Korrax spoke up.

"And us four as well." Cloudx spoke, walking forwards with Zexion, Marluxia and Navex. Noxcorn and Navix joined them.

"So, that is six. Who else will go?"

"We'll go." Axel and Xirama stood, walking over to the rest of the group.

"Why not all thirteen of us?" Lavonax asked suddenly.

"It's because of Jinx." Nelaxanthi spoke up. "If thirteen of us go to rescue him, he'll be weakened as thirteen is an unlucky number."

"Of course." Lavonax sighed. "I reject a place on this mission."

"So, Uxye, Leixym, Exneri and Nelaxanthi." Noxcorn spoke up. "I think ten will be enough, so... How shall we choose..."

"A Rock-Paper-Scissors competition?" Xirama suggested.

"Sounds great!" Leixym cheered. Zexion instantly created an illusion of a scoreboard.

"The winner of each round gains one point. There will be three rounds with two matches. All of you play three matches, each against a new player." He explained. "A draw restarts that match."

And so, the four played. First round had Uxye beat Exneri and Nelaxanthi defeat Leixym, followed by the Uxye once again winning, with Exneri beating Nelaxanthi. In the final round, Uxye lost his first match while Leixym won her first.

And thus, Uxye and Nelaxanthi were decided as the last two to join the expedition. The joined the remaining eight.

"We thank you all for volunteering, and I apologize to all of you who were not chosen." He said it in the same voice he had been using all day, only now with a little impatience. He was starting to crave some aspirin... "Meeting adjourned."

Korrax immediately walked over to Navix. "If you don't save Cai..."

"Don't worry. I like him too, you know." Navix replied nonchalantly, smiling. Then, suddenly, he frowned. "Didn't you do something to Texsh? You mentioned vines..."

"Meh. It can wait." Came the reply.

Meanwhile, Lavonax was talking to Zexion. "Now, don't get so stuck into a book that you stop paying attention." She warned.

"I'm not an idiot." He replied, near monotonously.

Interrupting the farewells was a Dark Corridor, bringing forth Vexen. "If you are not on the mission, kindly leave." He glared icily, lowering the temperature in the room by a few degrees. After all, with Vexen around, who needs air conditioning? Axel, maybe. And Codyx. But anyway, at that comment the others left, leaving Xemnas, Vexen, Saix and the ten going on the mission. Korrax headed off the the kitchens, rather than the bedrooms.

"So, Vexen. Any news?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, I have managed to narrow down the number of worlds the missing members an access to four. However, one of them is enormous, really two Worlds instead of one, and will need to be covered in multiple visits. I propose that you split into three teams and, over two days, two of you investigate the larger World while the third group searches a smaller World. Noxcorn can choose the groups." He added.

"Anything you have missed Vexen?" Axel asked. "Like, what the Worlds are called, maybe?"

"Of course. The worlds are Gran Pulse, Spira, Sundrop Kingdom and Loot Of A Thousand Worlds." He replied. "Gran Pulse is the largest of them, but I would recommend Spira to be your final stop as it is also quite large." He finished. "And that is all." And so, Vexen returned to his lab. Xemnas and Saix left as well, leaving only the ten.

"So. Prepare to leave for tomorrow?" Noxcorn suggested, earning various agreements. "We'll decide on teams then. For now, lets prepare."

* * *

**Me: And there it is.**

**Noxcorn: So we're the heroes?**

**Cloudx: That's what it looks like.**

**Marluxia: Oh course we are dear.**

**Axel: Wait, are you actually including original members in your A/Ns now?  
**

**Zexion: Just us three.**

**Me: Yep. And the remaining seven OCs forming your team. Rejoice everyone, this story is focused on different characters!**

**Navix: Hey, what's that beneath here?**

**Me: Oh, that? Because it's near Halloween, I thought I'd write a little Halloween side story for you all.**

**Xirama: Is it a Gorenography?**

**Me: Well done Xirama. And no.**

**Nelaxcathi: Weird sounding porn...**

**Me: THAT ISN'T WHAT IT IS! It's... Zexion? You want to?**

**Zexion: If I must. 'Gorenography' is a subcategory of 'Horror'. It is what you call the gory side of the Horror genre, the ones that will make you throw up in disgust. The most famous example of one is most likely the _Saw_ films.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot bonus! Note that it is AU.**

* * *

_They're dead! They can't be..._ But they were.

As much as Jinxabnem didn't want to admit it, he was wrong. There they were, the first thirty four victims. He was meant to be the thirty fifth. _Why was I so stupid as to join in?_

* * *

Flashback

"_Hey guys!" Korrax almost flew into the room, closely followed by Leixym and Exneri, who took a table in a corner and began to talk. "You'll never guess what I heard!" He laughed._

_"What?" Caixsa looked up at his ex. He was reading a book, but it was a hardback and the paper cover protector had been removed, so nobody could tell what it was. Jinxabnem could still hardly believe what Caixsa had told him. The two seemed perfect for each other, so he really could not see why the two ever broke up. Especially with Texsh accent..._

"_I heard that Mansex is going to try to summon the dead this evening! You know that Olympic rifle shooter who got hit by accident in the middle of the games?" He asked. His voice was almost impossible to keep up with. "Xigbar whatever. The pirate? That's who he's gonna try and bring back!" He smiled. "Wanna come watch? A few of us are already going. Tiraxcovi agreed almost immediately..."_

_What he said had been overheard by everyone in the room. "Why not...?" Uxye was heard mumbling._

"_All right." Zexion answered. "I'll go."_

_Xasech looked over from where he'd been drawing. "There will be dead people?" Soon, Leixym, Exneri, Maylenex, Cloudx, Nexdrak and Xager had all agreed to go._

"_Well that makes forty people so far. What about you two?" Korrax looked back to the two tall teens._

"_Against better judgment..." Caixsa muttered while nodding, returning to his book. "When?"_

"_Tonight. Meet by the Old Oak at eleven. It's a full moon, we wont need torches or anything." Korrax replied. "What about you Jinx?"_

"_Why not?" He sighed, already planning on how to 'forget', like he was sure Caixsa was._

"_I'll call you guys at ten to remind you!" Korrax waved goodbye. Jinxabnem and Caixsa both hit their faces with their books, wishing now that they had never accepted._

End Flashback

* * *

They drew nearer, all thirty four of them. He could see Caixsa in the mess, slowly shambling forwards. Like the others, half of his skin seemed to be missing. His damaged eye had fallen out of it's socket and the other had a dead quality, like the remainder of his flesh. His clothing was in tatters, as were the others. All of them looked grotesque. It was hard to believe that they were his old friends, acquaintances, even teachers. Even an Olympian.

He hated himself now for believing that Xemnas really was no more than the lunatic in the shack across the road from school. He really was a necromancer. He had done it, brought life back to the dead. But in so grotesque a way...

* * *

Flashback

_They met at the tree as planned, mostly students at The School That Never Was, but also some of the teachers as well. Some of them seemed reluctant to be there, but no one complained as they headed for the shack opposite the school. Korrax had had his boyfriend check it out, and Texsh judged that it was taking place in the creep's front room, judging by the pentagram painted on the floor in red, along with the various other symbols surrounding the thing._

_And that was where they found him, wearing a hooded coat and muttering to himself as he carried out some bizarre ritual. He was already most of the way through it, evidenced by his tone of voice._

"EEHT NOMMUS I, DNOYEB EHT OF SHTPED EHT MORF!" _He yelled suddenly, throwing up his arms and allowing... something to fall._

_That was when the group realised that they were wrong. Xemnas was not mad. He was a genuine Necromancer. They watched, suddenly scared, as the wooden floor began to bulge, before eventually exploding to reveal a coffin, which was slowly pushed open from the inside._

There was not much left of the dead man. The bullet that had killed him had torn a large hole in his chest, looking especially gruesome from the front.

They shrank back in fear as Xemnas suddenly twitched, before ducking from sight as he turned towards the window.

"_Sredutni eht llik." He spoke, sharply, causing the dead man to lumber towards the window._

_Outside, the group were whispering to each other, panicked. "What was that?" "What happened?" "Where did that coffin come from?" "How is this possible?" "We need to call the police!" "We need to call the army!" "We need to call Ghost Busters!"_

"_Calm down." Everyone turned towards one of the teachers, Xaldin. "Let's figure out a plan."_

_Xaldin's mistake was to not look through the window. If he has, maybe he would have seen the rotting corpse as it grabbed him, dragging him back through the now shattered window. The result: screaming and fleeing, one of the other teachers being caught in the process. Vexen of Chemistry got too close to the window, and was no more._

End Flashback

* * *

Jinxabnem slammed another door closed, panting, hoping it would keep out the invading zombies. He could never have dreamed that it was going to happen.

After the first two had been taken, the rest of the group had fled, every one of them fearing for their lives. None of them had slept.

As it turned out, two more of the group had been caught in the night, Lexaeus and Zexion, also teachers, but one barely out of University. And then, that next morning, they had appeared again.

Only now, they were like Xigbar. Rotting corpses of what they were, half way to becoming dust.

Jinxabnem looked around for a weapon as he heard a door smash. Nothing would keep them out, all he could do would be to fight them off. If nothing else, he was on the ground floor. He could jump through the window...

_The window..._

Too late, Jinxabnem looked up to see the face of his former crush, already breaking through the glass. Exneri's face was almost gone, with an arm hanging limp and her neck half detached. Her head was on a permanent angle.

The glass shattered, and Exneri climbed in, shambling towards him. Jinxabnem cried out in anger, then in pain as she reached him and prepared to tear him apart...

* * *

_They're dead! They can't be..._ But they were.

As much as Nelaxanthi didn't want to admit it, he was wrong. There they were, the first thirty five victims. He was meant to be the thirty sixth. _Why was I so stupid as to join in?_

* * *

**Me: Like?**

**Nelaxanthi: Was it just me, or were those zombies ridiculously lucky in getting us all in order?**

**Axel: It's definitely not just you.**

**Zexion: I find it hard to believe that I would be dragged into that... Or actually volunteer.**

**Me: Dramatic license.**

**Noxcorn: So basically, you had everyone just be there so you could have them all be attacked by zombies.**

**Me: Pretty much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that bonus and I hope you spotted the catchphrase. I'll give you a clue. The person who said it has an 'X' in his or her name.**

**Uxye: Helpful...**

**Me: When did you get sarcastic?**


	7. The City Of Dreams

**Me: Yes, I am aware that this fic will become a bit of a nightmare for anyone who has not played FFXIII. There is a ridiculous amount in this.**

**Navix: Now that you have admitted it, why don't you tell us why you did it?**

**Me: … Fine. Because I wanted to write FFXIII fanfiction when I was planning this, but since I had this obligation, I made do with a semi-crossover.**

**Axel: Well, that clears this up. But, can you tell be why you chose us three to come here?**

**Me: Pot luck. I drew the names of one original member and two OCs for two worlds, then put the remaining four in the third. I did that again for the second trio of these, which will come in a couple of chapters.**

**Xirama: Instead of talking to us, why don't you write? I like this place we're going to!**

**Me: All right. Time for **_**Xirama's Adventures In Nautilus**_**!**

**Axel: Oh, please not a parody!**

* * *

The redhead, ravenette and pinkette landed next to a slightly familiar yellow feathered creature.

"CHOCOBO!" Xirama instantly shouted, running over to the flightless bird and hugging it, burying her face in the downy feathers.

"Woah, calm down." Axel chuckled, smiling despite the role Noxcorn had set him as the leader of the group. Which should have meant that he was serious about the mission.

"Wow!" Navix wasn't looking towards the chocobo. He wasn't even looking at the chocobo chick flying towards him. He was looking around. They were in the middle of a grassy field, which was obviously in the middle of a theme park of some kind. Abet, one whose only themes were chocobos and neon lights. But still, it was amazing.

That was when the chocobo chick hit, landing in hands that had cupped on automatic. Navix looked down at it, moving a finger to stoke the little creature.

"Hey, thanks there." He looked up to see a man standing there. He had dark brown skin, his head hidden by an afro that the chocobo chick instantly jumped into, burying itself. He was wearing, slightly oddly, a pilot's jacket, which may have been army surplus.

"No problem." Navix smiled, and the man walked off towards a young girl, who could have been his niece.

"You know we aren't supposed to talk to the local population, right?" Navix jumped as Axel whispered in his ear. "Come on. You grab Xirama and we'll look around to see if we can find the missing guys." Naivx nodded in agreement before heading over to Xirama, now surrounded by friendly chocobos and faintly glowing in delight.

"Xirama! We have work to do!" He called, trying to get through the yellow barrier. When he got no response he sighed, then began to hum, a gentle tune that had the chocobos all turning to him. Axel looked over, smiled slightly, then quickly worked his way through the gaps in the barrier and grabbed Xirama, pulling her away from the chocobo park to somewhere she would, hopefully, be less distracted.

* * *

Even after Axel demanded it, Xirama couldn't resist going on half the rides in the place. It was like looking after a kid, and both Axel and Navix were quickly worn out by her giddiness.

"Come on! Just one more!" Xirama moaned as she was told there was to be no more rides.

"You said that for the last four rides." Navix said, glancing around in hope for the unlikely event of seeing another black coat in this crowd.

"Well this time I mean it!"

"_Attention all visitors. The chocobo park is closing now due to structural issues. Please avoid this area of the park until the repair work is complete."_ The sudden announcement seemed to created a slight lull in the crowded plaza, which is probably how Navix heard something on the edge of his hearing. He tapped Axel on the shoulder.

"This way. The others may be over here, judging by the guns." He whispered, gesturing for the other two to follow. They calmly slid through the crowds, Xirama not even opening her mouth as the three of them headed for the small disturbance The Travelling Minstrel had noticed.

They soon returned to the chocobo park and, after a quick look around, opened a Dark Corridor to pass through the barrier when no one was looking. After that, it was easy to head through the flightless birds (petting the odd one on the way) to get to where Navix had heard the noise.

"Sssso, you think your friendssss are here?" The three stopped suddenly as they heard the voice, looking around for the source. "Well, keep on looking. Itssss fun!" The hiss was ridiculously annoying.

"Who are you?" Axel asked, preparing to summon his chakrams, just in case.

"I AM A SSSOUL!" It appeared suddenly, grotesque and misshapen. It had leapt literally out of nowhere and was leaping at Navix, arms outstretched.

"Hold it!" Xirama summoned her staff, quickly halting the attack with a Fire spell before hitting the creature on the head, as if with a hammer. "You two ready to fight?" She tossed her staff, letting it flip before catching it. "Because this guy is gonna pay for ruining my fun." She sent another spell, this one Fira, to hit the creature, sending it sprawling back. Its skin seemed to catch alight for a second, but it quickly faded.

"Thank you. That wasss mossst refressshing." He hissed, forming the equivalent of a smirk on his distored face. The three only just got to glimpse reddish skin and a thin body before he attacked again, this time going for Axel. Navix suddenly summned his lyre, strumming it a few times. Seconds before the creature hit Axel (who was still summoning his chakrams), a small group of pale blue musical notes appeared infront of him before suddenly blasting the creature with Blizzard magic, freezing him solid.

"That wont hold long." Navix told them, summonig more of the tadtones, all still light blue, in preparation for the next attack.

"Right. Xirama, tell me you did that Light magic training with Xion." Axel pleaded.

"Yes."

"Right. Still to that. It seems to be immune to fire. I'll stick to physical. You two back me up. Navix, get some tadtones ready for if you have to heal me."

"Got it." Navix changed tune on his lyre, muttering 'it's a harp Hawk', and a small group of about five tadtones, these ones green, appeared, hovering behind Axel. "Done."

"Right. Xirama, can you…"

"I've got it." She quickly cast Holy, sending orbs of light flying at the frozen creature, smashing the shell and damaging it, only for the blue tadtones to set about bombarding it with more Blizzard magic.

"Lingering Grudge!" It suddenly yelled, pointing towards Navix. After just a few seconds, he was frozen in place, unable to move and extremely cold.

"What was that?" Xirama asked, se3nding another bolt of Holy magic at the thing. At the same time, a Blizzard spell caught it's foot, keeping him in place just long enough for the attack to hit.

"I am one of four ssssoulssss. There wassss five until resssently." It bowed its head for a second. "All of usss have a ssstrength and ability. Mine issss that attack I jussst usssed on your friend. It putssss them in a disssadvantageoussss posssition that I had put in by them." It hissed, summing up its ability.

It was too busy doing this to notice Axel coming up behind him, until it was too late. Axel slammed Eternal Flames into the back to the creature's neck, spearing it. "Not… possssssible…" It whispered, it's body turning into black ribbons that quickly gathered into a spinning orb. With a small noise, it burst, revealing a glowing red orb and freeing Navix from whatever spell that was.

"So, keep looking?" Xirama asked, half entranced by the floating red… thing.

"Yeah. We look, and hope to find something." Axel answered, looking around.

"Stop right there!" The group span away from the ord-like thing, seeing they'd become trapped in a circle of men. All with machine guns. All pointing at them. "Drop your weapons!" One ordered.

"Xirama? Would you like to?" Axel asked.

"You really have to bring me back here at some point." She moaned, before quickly casting a sun spell, making a huge orb of light to appear above their heads, blinding the soldiers.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of the men shouted, and the area was filled with the sound of gunshots. Ten seconds later, the light vanished, revealing that all three of the magic users were gone.

In the Dark Corridor, Navix turned to Axel. "So where are we going?" He asked.

"To meet up with the others and choose the next teams." The redhead replied.

A shoe flew out of nowhere and hit Navix on the head, soon followed by a note appearing in his hands. "Delay due to attack by monster. Hawk." He read, sighing as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

**Me: And… there we go.**

**Axel: Phew. Not a parody.**

**Me: Why would I throw in a random parody?**

**Navix: Well knowing you…**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read Nobodies Remembered.**

**Xirama: We'll see you when we return!**


	8. Flora On A Barren World

**Noxcorn: So, the leader is on the second World?**

**Me: You have a problem with my planning?**

**Marluxia: No, we were just all hoping to be in the first chapter dear.**

**Me: Aren't you dating ****Tiraxcovi?**

**Cloudx: He's camp. Accept that's what he does.**

**Me: All right. Anyway, here we are at Loot Of A Thousand Worlds. If you cannot guess the film, you obviously have not seen it.**

**Marluxia: And don't worry if you haven't dears. This chapter has lit****tle to do with the plot of that film.**

* * *

The pinkette, dirty blond and blond-and-black haired Nobodies arrived next to, of all things, a giant mushroom.

"And this is what I get for being persuaded to team up with the grumpy guy?" Marluxia asked as he looked around the derelict forest of mushrooms. "Well, if I had time I think I could make this place lovely, but since we're here to work…" He trailed off. Noxcorn and Cloudx had already struck off in a direction they hadn't even verbally decided on. "Don't leave me in this dirty place!" The Graceful Assassin shouted, running after the two with a surprising speed.

"What are we even going to do in this place anyway?" Cloudx asked.

"We'll explore what we can of the forest while watching for some signs of activity from the missing members, then leave." He said.

Suddenly, the sound of… something came through the air, mixed with the sounds of angry yelling. All three of them were quiet in seconds, quietly heading for the source, which seemed to be moving. Noxcorn spotted a large amount of colour in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, he realized flowers were sprouting wherever Marluxia stepped.

"Marluxia, can you darken the flora?" He glared at the pinkette. "We're supposed to be on a stealth mission at the moment." He stated.

"Sorry…" Marluxia whispered, the flowers growing less vibrant as he spoke. His next step sprouted grass and mushrooms.

"Found it." Cloudx spoke from ahead, and Noxcorn ran up to him. "A… floating boat?"

"Well, you never know what will appear on these worlds…" Marluxia commented, studying one of the giant mushrooms, wondering if he would be able to replicate one in the fungi section of his garden.

Soon, he joined the other two as they watched the 'boat' that was floating along quickly. It was packed with all sorts of weird… people, if that was the right word. Two were tied up in the middle, with what looked like guns pointing at them.

"Should we go and help them?" Marluxia asked, staring at the ugly design of the boat.

"It'ssss too late to choossssse…" The heads whipped around, already hunting for the source of the noise. "What'sssss the matter? Can't you facsssse what you can't ssssee?" It taunted.

"Who are you?" Noxcorn called out, confidently.

"Oh, that'ssss my ssssecret…" It hissed. "But now, you have to die."

By some sixth sense, Noxcorn looked up, just in time to roll out of the way as… something fell, clawed hands outstretched. It growled in frustration as it missed, before turning and flying at Cloudx. Who waited.

And waited.

Right as the… thing was about to lash out with a blow the would probably have beheaded him (if it wasn't Disney), Cloudx finally summoned his sword in a bright flash of light, blinding the monster for a minute and blocking the attack at the same time.

As this was going on, Marluxia had summoned his scythe, and was now swinging it in a wide arc. The tip of the blade slammed straight into the creature's chest, forcing it around the rest of the arc before sending it flying into one of the giant mushrooms. As he hit, there was an explosion, and Cloudx turned to see that Noxcorn had his bazooka, almost as large as the teen himself, balanced on his shoulder, smoke emerging from the barrel.

"Marluxia looks mad." Noxcorn said, watching the pinkette despite talking to Cloudx.

"Yeah, he does." Cloudx replied, watching the pinkette as he swung again, this time releasing a shock wave of energy towards the creature in an obviously poor condition, sending it slamming into the creature and severing the stem o0f the mushroom.

"You." Marluxia growled as the mushroom began to fall. "Crushed." Cloudx and Noxcorn darted out of the way of the falling fungus. "The." Marluxia began to spin the scythe, quickly. "FLOWERS!" His face alive with anger, Marluxia jumped up, slicing through the stem of the mushroom again as he rose. Noxcorn fired off another blast as Marluxia released a barrage of shock waves, each hitting the creature.

"Massacre much?" Cloudx asked as the explosion faded and he could hear again. He looked at the red orb floating above the crater.

"You know what it is Cloudx?" Noxcorn asked, looking at it closely.

"Not a clue." He paused. "Where's Marluxia? I need to apologize for thinking he was so…" He stopped as he finally saw the pinkette, and sighed. "I take it back."

"What is he even doing?"

"Don't worry babies. Mamma will make it better."

"Remind me never to make Marluxia angry…" Noxcorn muttered, earning a nod from Cloudx.

"Despite the campness…" Marluxia smiled at the flowers. "He's a killing machine."

* * *

When Marluxia finally finished restoring the flowers, he stood, flashing a smile at the other two members of his group. "Where now?" He asked happily.

"Umm… I'd say this way…" Noxcorn said, trying hard not to insult the pinkette.

"Sure!" Marluxia smiled as he walked off. He looked round, and froze. "I think… that we should leave…" He said, looking scared.

"What's worng?" Cloudx and Noxcorn followed his gaze, to see the most unbelieveable sight they had ever seen.

"Is… this World disintergrating?" Noxcorn asked.

"I think it is…" Marluxia said as Cloudx hurridly formed a Dark Corridor away from there.

"Run." Cloudx told them, jumping through the Corridor as the other two followed.

Far away, a ship appeared in the middle of space, followed by an explosion that was suddenly cut off. The ship floated to a nearby moon, and the flames died _Legacy_ returned to its dock.

* * *

**Marluxia: Are the flowers all right?**

**Me:Yes, they are. Pleasedontkillme.**

**Cloudx: So that is what happened on The Loot Of A Thousand Worlds. The last paragraph is from the film.**

**Me: So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Noxcorn: Next up is the remaining four. Those who played FFXIII can probably guess where it is. Go back the fact that these three chapters happen at the same time.**

**Me: Fare well!**


	9. Warzone

**Zexion: It's taken you a while.**

**Me: Sorry! I've not been all that inspired.**

**Navex: As always happens when you do a sequel.**

**Me: I do try to think of it as part of the original story (wince).**

**Nelaxathi: You know we blame you for our not yet finding the missing members, right?**

**Me: I do! (Grunt) Zexion! How can I type if you keep me trapped under a boulder! For an illusion, this really hurts!**

**Uxye: Dictate. I'll write.**

**Me: Fine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I won't.**

* * *

The slate-haired, long ravenette, short ravenette and spiky ravenette males emerged from the Dark Corridor into a war zone.

It was a modern city, glimmering steel reflecting the bright light of the sun shining out from over the ocean. Opposite the blue expanse was a sprawling woodland, topped with giant electronic adverts for all sorts of things. The streets were lined with shops and people roamed everywhere.

But there was something wrong. Everyone was moving out of the city, herded by soldiers dressed in white. Giant flying machines flew in more troops. And yet there was no sign of any force that they may be fighting.

"What's going on here?" Nelaxathi asked, producing a deck of cards randomly and shuffling single-handedly. Zexion pulled out his Lexicon.

"They're under attack. Some people using magic, that's all that I know." Zexion added.

"Why's magic so bad?" Nelaxathi peered over the edge, the deck of cards randomly continuing to shuffle itself in the same place.

"Demyx wasn't asked to find out. He investigated as little as he could." Zexion practically growled. "Which doesn't help at all." He added, surprisingly talkative.

"How do you do that?" Uxye asked suddenly, pointing at the cards.

"Magic." Was the simple reply. Nelaxathi was about to say more, but an explosion distracted him.

"Uxye, we'll investigate here. Navex, Nelaxathi, investigate that." Zexion pointed to the source of the explosion, smoke visible between the buildings. The two nodded, and began to run.

* * *

Navex and Nelaxathi headed up the slope of the town, going to what they assumed were the suburbs. "How much further?" Nelaxathi complained, bored of the journey.

"Stop complaining." Navex sighed, still looking towards the source of the explosion. "Now look out, someone's coming." He added, already pulling The Emotional Entertainer into one of the many abandoned shops, just in time to see a man in a trench coat and beanie, obviously injured, carrying a young, unconscious boy with silver hair on his back.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Nelaxathi asked as the man stumbled past.

"We have a mission, remember? We need to find the others." Navex quietly growled. "Now keep your head down and shut up."

The two waited as the man left their line of sight, then continued ahead. "We'd better hurry." Nelaxathi told Navex, who responded with a 'humph' before striding ahead of the sixteen-year-old.

"Hurry to were, my little petsssss?"

The two span, searching for the voice.

"Can you not ssssee me? I'm insssssulted. Let me help you."

Without warning, the windows of the building opposite them exploded into a shower of glass, raining down across the street.

"Ressssonancccce." The voice came again. "Too bad you two don't have heartsssss."

Suddenly, it appeared in front of them, a slightly yellow tint on its skin, covering a hideous body that couldn't have come from the Realm of Light, before grinning and slapping Nelaxathi across the face.

"I hate entertainerssss." It hissed.

Navex looked at Nelaxathi, who'd been sent flying into the wall of the shop by the slap. The entertainer wiped a his mouth, getting rid of imaginary blood, and mouthed _'run?'_ Navex nodded, then suddenly summoned one of his swords and threw it at the creature, distracting it just long enough for the two Nobodies to flee.

* * *

"No helping." Zexion said, leaning against a wall as Uxye, in wolf form at the moment, looked around the corner of the street they were on, seeing the two women power through tens of soldiers.

"I wasn't." Uxye replied, turning back to the senior member. "Just observing and learning." He added.

Zexion flicked a page in his Lexicon. "So what can you see?"

"Both of the women are using magic but none of the soldiers are." Uxye said. "Suggests they hate magic-users. The soldiers keep falling, so either the army isn't good or both the women are really strong." He paused. "All I've got." Uxye felt nervous having said so much.

"Decent deduction." Zexion snapped the book shut as Uxye shook his head, blushing under the fur. We should get Demyx here more. He's our best." He added, starting to walk away from the fight as Uxye turned human again, dismissing the scroll that had appeared in his hands seconds after. "Good work with the Heartless."

A group of Heartless had attacked them earlier. Zexion hadn't noticed, but Uxye had turned into his wolf form just in time to stop a Shadow from attacking The Cloaked Schemer. Uxye blushed slightly deeper, but remained silent.

"Sssssso… Thisssss isssss where you are hiding…" Zexion stopped, holding out a hand so the Uxye would follow suit. Flicking open the Lexicon again, Zexion looked around warily.

"Where are you…" He whispered, slowly turning.

"Here!" It appeared directly in front of him, surprising him enough to make him take a couple of steps back, right into the path of the claw swiping at him. In don't think I need to describe it again, it looked the same as all of the others except for its dark blue skin.

Luckily, Uxye had been ready, turning into a witch this time and sending a Watera spell at the monster. The high pressure threw it off balance, knocking it to the ground. It sat up, dripping wet. "Thanksss…" It hissed, grinning.

Only to look stunned as it saw ten Uxyes and Zexions surrounding him, alternating between them. He looked at the ground quickly, only to see it was too bright and there were too many windows for any shadows to be visible.

"Ressssonance…" There was a sudden, gargantuan smashing sound as the glass of the buildings suddenly shattered, falling heights of up to fifty stories to the ground below.

"Zexion! Uxye!" The illusions, and the real ones, all turned to face the two teens running towards them, Nelaxathi both crossing his fingers and whispering something under his breath.

Uxye gestured, revealing which of them was really him, as he prepared a Protega spell to defend them all. Zexion was next to him in seconds, already working on copies of the four of them as Navex and Nelaxathi joined them, Uxye releasing the spell as Zexion copied them several times over. Nelaxathi grinned at the protection, finally able to unleash his own little bit of magic. Closing his eyes, he activated the spells he had been leaving since they'd encountered their monster. Firework after firework exploded in the sky, distracting the two monsters before they began to watch in wonder.

The Emotional Entertainer grinned, stepping out of the Protega spell to do what he did best.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced extravagantly, summoning his wand and distracting the still-entranced monsters from the fireworks. "I welcome you to this spectacular show!" He announced, fireworks appearing behind him. "Now, today I have a very special show. Could I have a volunteer from the audience?" As he asked this, two hands shot up. "You sir!" He announced, gesturing to the yellow-skinned monster. Zexion thought he'd begun to hear carnival music. "Now, I just need my brilliant assistant Navex!" He looked pointedly at The Surprising Tactician, subtly gesturing for him to come over.

Navex shrugged and headed over. "Now sir." Nelaxathi turned back to the monster next to him. "Would you please explain that wonderful ability of yours?" Navex's eyes widened in realization, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"It'ssss called Ressssonancccce." It hissed, sounding slightly child-like. "I make a wave of a frequenccccy that will desssstroy anything resssonating at the ssssame frequenccccy." He said, still entranced and unaware of the plan.

Nelaxathi turned back to the 'audience' and gestured to Navex. "And now my beautiful assistant here shall copy this good sir's ability!" He announced, backing up past Navex. "As soon as you're ready, signal to me." He whispered. "It's boring when you fight entranced monsters like these guys." He added, earning a slight nod. As he passed, he noticed Navex twist his wrist a few times, and assumed that was what he had to look out for. He turned back to the two still in the bubble of protection, gesturing to them. Glancing back, he saw the signal again. "Now!"

The two creatures suddenly returned to their usual state, hissing near-constantly. But the yellow one didn't get much done. "Resonance!" Navex shouted.

The yellow creature suddenly began to shudder, then suddenly coughed once and collapsed. Black tendrils left its body, forming a red sphere that floated slightly above the ground.

"You…" The blue monster hissed, looking at the glowing sphere. Before leaping over and eating it.

"What?" Uxye asked, watching as the monster swallowed.

"That'sssss better…" It hissed, smirking. "Dissssable!" It snapped its fingers at Navex. Who instantly charged at the remaining monster, yelling.

"Resonance!" He shouted, ready to repeat the same attack.

"… It's not working." Nelaxathi deadpanned, pointing.

"I can see that!" Came the reply, snapping through the air.

"That issss my ability. I can sssstop you from usssing your magic." It grinned triumphantly, before reaching up, arcing his head back. "You cannot defeat me!"

There was a sudden lull, and then surprise as it suddenly topples backwards, Zexion behind him with a sword that quickly vanished. An illusion.

"And that is why you don't get cocky." Nelaxathi said, watching the red orb appear.

"Don't move! We have you surrounded!"

They turned to the edges of the area they were in, seeing the soldiers from before guarding every way out. A quick glance upwards revealed several soldiers in jet pack-like machines, hovering. All of the guns were pointed straight at them.

"Zexion." Nelaxathi whispered. "Got enough magic left to make us vanish?" He asked. Zexion shook his head.

"MP Gift." Uxye muttered, discreetly taking a hold of Zexion's wrist.

Zexion nodded. "Thank you." His book was still open, and there was enough of a breeze to flick the pages discreetly, quickly turning to the right spell.

"Put your weapons down and place your hands on your heads!" They ordered, right as Zexion found it. Seconds later, the four of them had vanished from the sight of the soldiers. "Move!" One yelled, before they scattered.

"Let's get out of here." Nelaxathi turned to Navex, who sighed before opening a Dark Corridor, taking them to where they were to meet the others, regardless of the treasure that they could be leaving behind.

* * *

**Nelaxathi: I'm impressed, only took you a week of writing and two months of waiting.**

**Me: I need to play KH again. I'm two eager to write KI and FF fanfiction… Among other things…**

**Navex: And you always doubt yourself in fight scenes.**

**Me: True.**

**Uxye: Very.**

**Me: Anyway, there's chapter nine…**

**Zexion: At long last.**

**Me: And I look forwards to seeing you again for the next chapter of NR!**


	10. An Unwanted Interlude

**Nelaxanthi: So… What? One World got destroyed and the other two we were chased from?**

**Xirama: It's not fun to be shot at, you know…**

**Me: I know, I know. But still, at least I'm updating! And I'm being distracted less by Pokefarm…**

**Navex: Pokemon? Really?**

**Navix: Hey, Pokemon is cool!**

**Me: Cool or not, it's an addictive site…**

**Marluxia: Anyway lovelies, enjoy the chapter! And good luck Hawk with the large conversations.**

**Me: Yay, just my luck. A big conversation and an action scene in the same chapter. This is not my day… Although there is, finally, some plot development...**

* * *

The three Dark Corridors opened almost simultaneously in the Olympus Coliseum's equivalent of a hypogeum, three figures falling out in all directions from one, three running out of another and tripping over one of the fallen figures, and four just simply walking out of theirs, avoiding the pile.

"I'm guessing no luck all around?" Axel asked from the bottom of the pile, squashed against the floor by the three Nobodies who had fallen on top of him.

"Not on our side." Zexion answered.

"Yeah, just two monsters with ridiculous powers." Nelaxathi added.

"That's funny, we got one too…" Xirama told the as she picked herself up, brushing the sand off of her coat before moving to help Navix.

"We did too." Marluxia said, his voice flowery.

"Marluxia, you could you please get off of us?" Cloudx said through clenched teeth, tapping his foot on air impatiently.

"Well, that at least cuts off one World…" Noxcorn muttered, letting Uxye pull him up awkwardly once Marluxia had moved. "But now what?"

"Well, how do you like that? Those little squirts were right all along!" The ten Nobodies span, automatically moving to form a circle to guard themselves. "Uh, excuse me? I'm behind you." They span back around, right in time to see Hades, ruler of the Underworld, standing there, watching them.

"Who are you?"

"You again!" Xirama yelled at the same time as Noxcorn, earning a slightly puzzled look from two of the newer members of the Organization.

"What can I say, I have millions of lives. True, I stole most of them, but that's beside the point." He added with a smirk. "Right now, all that matters I helping along those old friends of yours."

"Wait, what old friends?" Axel asked, summoning his chakrams.

"Oh, that little spoiler will have to wait until tomorrow. After all, you are an important part of this game here…." Hades said, smirking. "But you may find out before then. But until that, ta ta!" And with that, he disappeared, leaving the group trapped in the hypogeum until the morning came around, and they would fight whatever disaster Hades had prepared.

* * *

"Well, this was a good plan…" A figure muttered, watching the ten Nobodies locked in the hypogeum, smirking to himself as he lounged on his very own throne. "If I do say so myself, at least." He stretched. "Man, it's good to have a real personality again." He added, stretching. "Anyway, you two know where you have to be, don't you?" He asked two figures, near impossible to see in the darkness of the room. They nodded.

"Yes sir." They said in union, bowing, before leaving backwards, not turning their back on their master.

The person on the throne chuckled, the sound dark, and disturbing. "Who needs those Kishin Eggs when you have such wonderful workers just dying to do your bidding? Makes me wonder why I kept them around for so long, to be honest…"

* * *

The sun didn't find much of an appearance in the hypogeum, so the first notice they got that the games were about to begin were the trumpets and other instruments of the Muses as they announced the opening of the gates for the celebration. Which was loud. It pretty much had to be, to be fair though. After all, it had to be heard all the way to the top of Mount Olypmus, which is a tall mountain by any standard.

"Good morning do-gooders!" Hades sang, appearing before them all. "Just so you guys know, I'm rooting for you all!"

"Yeah, rooting for us to lose I'll bet…" Axel muttered, glaring at the god.

"Ah ah! Now don't be rude. You are the main attraction of these games! I'd hate to see any of you be forced to drop out…"

"You mean you've been paid to keep us alive for this fight then?" Navix interjected, grinning slightly at the fact that he'd figured out the threat.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you guys just go out there and save the world like you normally do, all right? After all, you are all friends of that stupid Keyblade Kid Sora…" He muttered something about a grudge and alliteration, and then looked back up at them. "What's the matter?"

"We… Don't know any Sora…" Noxcorn said, staring at the god with an unwavering look.

"Really? You don't?" He looked puzzled, and was about to say something when the trumpets blared again and the gates cranked open.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to take on what comes our way." Navex sighed as the group collectively summoned their weapons and headed out into the arena.

"Introducing, The Masters Of The Inbetween!" The announcer called, and the crowd cheered as the ten walked in, obviously knowing what was about to happen.

"Wonder who we're going up against…" Xirama whispered to Axel as the ten of them took up a defensive stance.

"And now, we have the god of death himself! Introducing the man himself, Thanatos!"

There was a pause as silence fell over the Coliseum.

"Where is he?" The commentator yelled as the crowds looked unanimously confused.

"Whoopsie!" Came a voice out of nowhere. "Sorry guys, I forgot to set my alarm! I'm going to be a little late!" The voice was male, and reminded them all of Marluxia.

"A little warning next time…" The commentator muttered, before some muttering was heard. After a minute or two, he made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen! While we wait for Thanatos to arrive, how would you guys like an exhibition match between Hercules and Faint Attack?" The crowd roared in approval, and there was a sigh of relief.

In the middle of the hubbub, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena. "Helloooo, Thebes!" Hades called as he materialized, sounding like a sports commentator. "Man, you gotta love omnipotence!"

"What are you doing here?" Noxcorn asked, glaring at the god as he appeared again.

"And I thought you wanted us dead!" Nelaxathi added, joining in with the glaring that by now all ten of the Nobodies were part of.

"Yeah, well… That's sorta changed…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. "Hey, I believe you when you say you've never heard of Sora. It's just that…" He mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up or strike out." Axel said, Noxcorn pointing his bazooka towards Hades.

"Well… I might have lent some people who want to kill you the temporary use of two of the Titans…" Hades shrugged. "I thought it was overkill, there were ten of them after all. And all with the same uniform…" He was interrupted by Navix.

"The same uniform as us? And there were ten of them?" Realization suddenly hit the Nobodies.

"Well, I see we managed to give ourselves some time by delaying Thanatos." They heard above them making them all turn to the sky. With the sun directly in the middle of them stood the two Titans, one made of magma, the other ice.

"Good thing as well. Now we have more time to beat the ten of you up." There were two figures on the shoulders of each Titan, or at least hovering over them somehow. There was a pause, before they all leaped down, falling what must have been several hundred feet before being caught by the wind seconds before impact, landing gently on the ground instead.

"Well, nice new outfits." Hades commented.

The uniforms were different. While the two shorter, female people wore short red jackets that barely reached their waist, thigh-length black shorts, black tights and a black top of indefinable type, the taller, male two wore long, sleek black jeans, a black shirt and a longer red coat, almost reaching their knees.

"Caixsa?" Navix asked, lowering the harp he'd summoned in preparation for attack, staring at his crush.

"Tira?" Marluxia did the same, watching the girl he loved, wondering why she had left.

"Where are the others?" Noxcorn demanded, looking straight at the four.

The other girl ignored him. "I take it Vexen used the WTF to stop us from getting to other worlds?" She asked. Noxcorn nodded, frowning.

"Haxisal." Caixsa said, his voice dark as a slight mist began to form around the floor of the coliseum.

"What?" She replied, her short hair flying out as she span to him.

"We already knew that, remember. The Master's ordered us not to give away any information." Caixsa replied.

"Of course." Haxisal said, glaring.

Tiraxcovi took over. "We're not here to help you. Just to warn you now. Stop here, and our Master won't have to destroy you. And neither will we."

"You seem to have forgotten that there are ten of us and four of you." Axel pointed out, drawing the other's into their battle positions.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we brought along these guys." Tiraxcovi said. "Haxisal, Caixsa. Have fun!" She sounded slightly giddy. She and Jinxabnem stepped aside as the two Nobodies The Skeletal Queen had selected stood between the two Titans that were looming above them, one a gel-like mass of lava and the other an icy skeleton. The two looked up at them, and then Haxisal waved a hand as if slapping something, and the Ice Titan flew across the arena. Even it looked shocked as it fell into the Fire Titan, seeming to melt.

Caixsa waited a few seconds, then dismissed his Naginata and raised his clenched fist, a tempest of almost purple clouds forming around the coliseum, twisting into a spiral as something formed in the centre, directly above the Fire Titan's head… thing… body… whatever. Suddenly Caixsa spread out his fingers, and the clouds suddenly parted, and the huge sphere of water that had formed in the centre crashed down, smashing the Fire Titan flat and cooling it, making the lava solidify. Soon, it was just a very flat statue.

"My brothers!" Hades cried, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What… was that…?" Xirama asked, awestruck.

"'That', was just a taste of our new power." Haxisal said as Caixsa flexed his hand.

Tiraxcovi giggled. "Now, see you later!" The mist that had formed along the floor suddenly rose, hiding them for a few seconds. When it faded, they were gone.

"Well, it seems that we found them." Zexion said, all of them still looking at the place they had been.

"So, what now?" At Uxye's comment, they all turned to Noxcorn, who looked like he was shaking, his eyes uncertain. He blinked at it was gone.

"We keep looking." He finally said, a grim look on his face. "And if we have to, we'll take them out." He looked calm, but them all noticed how white his hand was around the handle of his bazooka, which was quickly dismissed. "For now, we RTC and get some sleep, and find out how they got into this World in the first place."

There were no disagreements.

* * *

**Me: I just realized, Magmoos and Snowmen look like mini versions of the Fire and Ice Titans.**

**Zexion: Only just now…**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Nelaxathi: Come again?**

**Cloudx: Some of the Underworld creatures from Kid Icarus: Uprising.**

**Uxye: Safe to blame that for delay.**

**Navix: … I think that's the most I've ever heard you say…**

**Me: Anyway, before this escalates into an argument, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I took a different spin on it than I initially planned, but I still think it worked pretty well… Those of you who want to find out who the Master is, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Xirama: No! Pyrron's the best god!**

**Me: And there we go again…**


	11. Ruinous Events

**Zexion:What is your excuse this time?  
**

**Me: Lack of motivation, Let's Plays, **_**Birth By Sleep**_** and another fic I'm trying to get as much done of by May, next year.**

**Xirama: Maybe you should work on chapter two rather than eleven?**

**Axel: Seven Xirama.**

**Nelaxathi: He finished eleven ages ago. And Hawk is pedantic.**

**Me: I will not argue because it is true. Anyway, let's get down to it. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

By the next morning, Vexen had come up with a theory about Olympus Coliseum. "It is a small, often overlooked world. It would not surprise me if the WTF were to miss that World completely. In which case, I shall have to modify the device in order to allow the FTW to activate and block off this World…"

Nexdrak stepped into the room. "Who were you talking to?" She asked.

Vexen looked up, then around. "… No one?" He asked, puzzled. Nexdrak shrugged, turned, and walked out of the room, thinking. _I really have to get a map of this place. I can't find my room anywhere…_

* * *

Axel, Nelaxathi and Noxcorn stepped out into a large, shallow gorge, one that had been around a long time judging by the vegetation at the bottom. "Probably a dried river…" Axel commented as the three looked around, getting a grip on their location. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we were planning to start off with the ruins we saw from the World Map." Noxcorn said. "They're to the north of here." He said, setting off up the gorge, climbing over a boulder. Nelaxathi and Axel looked at each other, shrugged, then followed.

"This place is beautiful." Axel stated, looking around. "Xirama would love this place.

"Why don't you bring her?" Nelaxathi suggested. "It would be a nice place to take her on a date." He spoke normally, but Axel couldn't see the glint of humor in The Emotional Entertainer's eyes as he blushed.

"Guys! Look here!" The two sped up as they saw Noxcorn waving to them from further up the gorge, right at the end. The sunlight was harsh, blinding them as they stepped forwards until they were level with Noxcorn. A cloud rolled in front of the sun, allowing them to see the remarkable ruins that lay in front of them.

"Wow…"Axel stated as they looked out across the collapse buildings, the white stone lying all around.

"It looks like there's only this area here that's accessible…" Nelaxathi pointed down below, where a large staircase of rubble lead down to a courtyard and a flight of stairs, before being blocked by a pillar. "At least, not without real difficulty." He added.

"There are people down there." Axel stated, pointing at the three figures walking down the stairs, seeming to be searching for something. "Hey, I saw him last time we were here…" Axel commented, pointing at the familiar man-with-afro.

"And so is the beanie guy." Nelaxathi added. "Wonder if that kid survived…" He mused.

"What kid?" Axel asked.

"A kid with silver hair we saw before. They've come quite a long way..." He commented, looking up at the sky at the giant, floating silver orb in the sky.

"They're heading this way." Noxcorn commented, stepping away from the edge. "Come on. We'd better get put of sight."

Five minutes later, the trio were limbing down the steps to the ruins, looking around. Noxcorn reached the bottom, and looked around, checking for anyone else.

"What's that thing?" Nelaxathi asked from the bottom step. Noxcorn turned, frowning slightly as he saw the ravenette looking up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What thing?" Axel asked, looking in the same direction.

"The gigantic thing flying towards us!"

* * *

The monster wasn't quite as huge as they thought, actually. Still big, but not giant. It had a pair of long, skinny legs covered in what looked like armour, attached to a very thin waist. The head was sunken into the wide shoulders, from which emerged two separate masses of cable-like appendages, attached to a total of six, dark yellow wing-like structures, shaped roughly like arrowheads, abet bad ones going by the circular hole at the tip. Each also had four silver discs embedded though them, and a blue glow when they connected to their body.

"Oh, this thing." Axel commented as he summoned his Chakrams. "Apparently, it's called a Cie'th. They're like Heartless." He added.

"How so?"

"Well, they fail to complete some mission and so turn into things like that." He answered Nelaxathi's question as he hopped down next to Noxcorn, the third Nobody joining them.

"Well, how do we fight it?" Noxcorn asked, aiming an M-16 rifle at the Cie'th.

"Well..." Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know." He admitted. It screeched, loudly.

"So, this is just a 'try everything and see what works' thing?" Nelaxathi asked.

"You got it." Axel replied, smirking slightly as he suddenly leaped at the monster, missing entirely as it flew up. "Okay, that doesn't work..."

"Then try this." Noxcorn spoke, firing a round of bullets at the Cie'th, hitting a wing. It gave out a shriek, loud enough to make the three cover their ears, then dived down at them, twisting into a barrel roll and aiming directly at the two Nobodies still together. Noxcorn rolled out of the way, Nelaxathi diving to the ground. The Cie'th barely missed.

"Are you sure you have nothing?" Nelaxathi asked as he stood, watching the flying monster as it circled.

"All Saix mentioned was that Vixen found a monster and scared it off." Axel replied, throwing a Chakram engulfed in fire, missing completely.

"Vixen..." Noxcorn spoke, mulling over what he knew of the... strange Nobody. "Telekinetic... Fights with bombs... Worst luck ever..."

"Explosions!" Nelaxathi yelled, dodging out of the way of another barrel roll. "Axel! You learned Fission Firaga from Xirama yet?" He yelled at the redhead.

"Umm..." The redhead looked slight embarrassed.

"That's a no then." Nelaxathi sighed, looking annoyed.

"Says the one who can make fireworks appear." Noxcorn said, jumping back from another diving attack using the wings as blades, firing at the 'head'.

"Oh, right." Nelaxathi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he muttered the spell, a small box appearing next to him. "I have to keep it low key though, who knows if anyone is nearby." He muttered, sounding annoyed as the first rocket went flying out with a bang. The Cie'th seemed to freeze in midair, before backing away from the ruins until another bang occurred. It turned, and sped away.

Nelaxathi sighed in relief, dismissing the rest of the fireworks as the two other Nobodies walked over to him. Then they heard clapping.

"Well done. Well. Done."

* * *

The trio of Nobodies turned, seeing another trio of males at the top of the rubble steps, two they recognized and one they didn't.

"Jinxabnem." Nelaxathi glared at his rival for Exneri.

"Tendax..." Noxcorn looked shocked, upset, not moving.

Axel looked at the third levelly. He was about five foot five and scrawny, with scruffy, charcoal black hair covering his eyes and dark brown skin. "Xasech?" He asked, having never seen the teen without his hood down.

"You're right." Came a familiar voice from the teen.

"Oh, and don't worry. We're under orders not to kill you." Jinxabnem added, strangely happily.

"But don't take that too literally." Tendax added. "We are still going to hurt you." He said as he summoned his twin pistols, swan diving down from the top, skipping the stairs, and landing in a perfect forwards roll, stopping on one knee with his pistols firing in front of him. The three Nobodies dived to the side.

"You're boyfriend's turned into Lara Croft." Nelaxathi joked. Noxcorn growled slightly, then jumped back as a bullet impacted at his feet.

"You get Jinxabnem." The blond glared, giving the black-haired teen cover fire so so he could dart to the steps, where Axel was already defending himself from the two Nobodies in their new outfits.

Noxcorn ducked behind a fallen pillar as Tendax returned fire. "Ready for this Connor?" Tendax called, ducking behind his own pillar and trying to make his way forwards.

"The question is..." Noxcorn leaned around the corner and fired. "... are you, Dante?"

Axel was struggling defending from both Xasech (who he decided looked wrong without a hood, it just did not look right) and Jinxabnem, the two teens peppering him with alternating blows from spikes and bad luck bullets.

"What are you guys doing, anyway?" He asked, wincing as a spike fell in front of his eye.

"This and that." Jinxabnem spoke, firing another black pulse from his pistol.

"Well, we do want to take you all out." Xasech smirked, having to dodge as Jixabnem's shot misses Axel and went right for him, allowing Axel to shift against a pillar, putting his back to it.

"Hey! Jinxabnem!" The taller teen turned, looking towards the entertainer running towards him, wand in hand which was already halfway through making a heart shape. Jinxabnem leveled his gun at him, but then stumbled as Xasech backed into him, letting Nelaxathi stab at Jinxabnem, missing completely but turning his wand into katana, which was promptly used to slash at The Lucky Omen.

Meanwhile, the exchange of bullets on the other side of the ruins had zero progress. The only hit had been to Noxcorn, and that had been a chip of whatever rock the pillar was made of cutting across his cheek. Tendax was still unharmed. Noxcorn looked over the pillar during a brief lull in the shooting, checking where his boyfriend was. He spotted some black near a pillar, and fired, tearing a hole in the fabric of Tendax's coat. Tendax cursed, surprising Noxcorn slightly, barely ducking as Tendax spun out from behind the pillar, marching towards Noxcorn's hiding place. Noxcorn looked around, then smirked as he got an idea. While Nelaxathi dodged another shot from Jinxabnem, and Axel threw fire into the face of a small, zombie-like figure of himself at point blank range, Tendax rounded the pillar, shooting at the spot when Noxcorn... wasn't?"

Tendax looked around confused, then fell forwards as Noxcorn's rifle went slamming into the back of his head, Noxcorn holding it like a club. Tendax turned, glaring at the other blond, before snapping out a command. "Xasech! Jinxabnem! We're done here!" As he stood, beginning to run.

Right away, the two stopped fighting, their weapons disappearing. "See you at the end." Xasech said as the three headed for the steps, quickly jumping up them.

"Wait!" Noxcorn ran after them, climbing the steps with a horrible lack of grace, Axel and Nelaxathi following. By the time he reached the third step, the other trio was at the top. While Xasech and Jinxabnem ran ahead, Tendax turned and yelled a comment at him.

"See you at the end!" And so, he left. By the time the three reached the top of the steps, the three had vanished. Noxcorn turned and punched the cliff, yelling a curse.

"What is it Hope?" They heard someone say.

"I thought I heard something..." Another voice spoke.

"Probably nothing."A third voice dismissed.

"You're probably right." The second voice admitted.

"Lets get out of here." Axel hissed as he summoned a Dark Corridor, the other two nodding, before the three passed through, quickly so they would not be discovered.

* * *

**Me: Finally done it.**

**Noxcorn: It took long enough.**

**Axel: Is that going to happen again?**

**Me: For you guys? Not yet. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, then I'm going to have to say sorry, because there are five more chapters left, including the epilogue. I don't plan to do another multi-chapter fic for this canon, though I may do some oneshots for it in the future.**

**Nelaxathi: And you're saying it now... **

**Me: Yeah, I'm weird. Face it. Anyway, I hope to see you guys soon after my exams. Wish me luck!**


End file.
